Proud Papa
by S.H.Nessa
Summary: Puck finds Kurt after the regionals competition. Blaine gets the Talk, and Finn tries to be intimidating. Oneshot. Includes Puckurt friendship, Klaine, and Finn as the Big Brother.


**One of my friends mentioned that during the Candles performance, Puck seemed to be watching very proudly and almost as if on the verge of tears. I absolutely love the Puck/Kurt friendship, and I love when Puck is so eager and willing to protect Kurt and his right to be happy. So from the Candles performance came this short one-shot. Enjoy!**

Puck spots him backstage just as he's about to turn a corner, and races toward him before he can stop himself.

"Hummel!" he calls. "Hey- Hummel!" Kurt hears him and turns, raising a single eyebrow as Puck stops before him.

"Noah," Kurt manages to greet before Puck engulfs him in what can only be described as a bear hug. Kurt gives a squawk of a protest, but he allows Puck to embrace him for a moment before pulling away and reaching up to fix his hair. He shoots Puck a stern look, but Puck is grinning too widely for Kurt to stay mad.

"You were great," Puck says earnestly. "I'm sorry you didn't win, dude. You were really good."

Kurt sighs and drops his hand, giving up on his rumpled hair. "Thank you." He smiles at Puck. "You all were terrific. The original song idea was brilliant. Really. You deserved the win."

Puck can hear how painful it is for Kurt to admit this, and he gives a half shrug. He looks around. A couple of the Warblers are still around- that tall blonde kid with one of the dark haired boys- and are shooting him nervous glances, but he's used to it. He knows his relationship with Kurt might seem unusual to anyone who didn't know them personally. He looks just like the bully he once was, and Kurt looks like his perfect target. He smiles at the boys to reassure them, but they don't seem convinced until Kurt waves them off impatiently. He rolls his eyes as they leave.

"Warblers protect their own," Kurt murmurs, almost to himself. He chuckles softly before turning back to Puck. "How are you, Noah?" Kurt asks, and this is what Puck likes about the kid. When he asks, he's really asking, really wanting to know. He's sincere. Puck wishes he had befriended the boy sooner. But that's his own fault and he won't think too much of it anymore.

"I'm- I'm doing good," Puck admits, and Kurt smiles.

"Mercedes has been telling me about you and Lauren," Kurt says. "I'm glad you two are happy. You deserve it."

"So do you, dude," Puck returns. "When are you and that shorty gonna get it on?"

Puck doesn't miss the way Kurt ducks his head, and he definitely doesn't miss the way Kurt begins to blush. His eyes widen. "Wha- you _didn't!_" he exclaims. When Kurt's blush only deepens, he laughs. "Oh my _god,_ way to go, dude!" He lifts a hand for a high five, which Kurt returns reluctantly. "So- you're together now? Finally?" Puck's itching for details, and there's an inexplicable feeling of pride swelling in his chest. He realizes that Kurt looks happy, truly _happy__**,**_ for the first time since Puck has known him.

"I- yes." Kurt's still blushing. "We're finally together." Puck nudges his shoulder.

"Congrats," he says, softer now. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Kurt replies simply. Then he becomes serious. "You can't tell anyone." His eyes widen. "I mean it, Noah. I haven't told anyone yet. Mercedes would _kill_ me if she knew I didn't tell her first, and I'd rather Finn hear it from me because _otherwise_ he will bring it up at the _dinner table_ in front of my _dad_ and that is not something I need right now-"

Puck cuts off what looks to be the start of a long-winded rant. "Dude, don't worry, I won't tell." He smirks. "I'll still have to have a _talk_ with him. _Blaine_." Puck perks up, looking at a spot over Kurt's shoulder. "Perfect, there he is!"

Kurt whirls around, sees Blaine approaching them, and turns back to Puck with furious wide eyes. "Noah Puckerman, I swear to everything you believe in, if you think about giving Blaine any sort of _talk_ I will- I'll-"

"You'll nothing, because you've got _nothing_ on me, dude," Puck hisses back triumphantly. "Anyway, would you rather I make Finn give the big brother talk? I'm sure that will go over well." He snorts.

"Finn isn't as intimidating as you are," Kurt snaps back in a whisper. "We _just_ got together, if you scare him off, Noah Puckerman, I will never forgive you-"

He cuts off as Blaine appears at his side, smiling at Puck in greeting. He slips an arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt hopes silently that Puck won't notice.

"Congratulations," Blaine says sincerely. Puck can't hate him for that, unfortunately.

"Thanks," Puck says reluctantly. "You guys were good, too. Like, really good."

Blaine's eyes crinkle as he grins. "Kurt was amazing, wasn't he?" He looks at Kurt, who ducks his head again. "First solo in front of a competition audience, not bad, huh?"

"Hummel's got pipes, that's for sure," Puck agrees.

"Kurt, the guys want to get going," Blaine says softly. "Meet us in the lot?"

Kurt nods. "I'll be right there," he reassures Blaine. Blaine nods a goodbye to Puck and turns to walk away. Before he can stop himself, Puck reaches out and puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt's eyes widen, and Blaine turns around uncertainly. Puck drops his hand quickly.

"I just- congrats, dude," Puck says. His eyes flicker to Kurt then back to Blaine, and the shorter boy understands. "I'm happy for you two."

Blaine smiles and slips his hand into Kurt's, squeezing it. "Thank you," he replies. "You know, I'm really glad Kurt has you guys as friends. I know how much you care about him."

"That's right," Puck says, trying to sound tough again. "We do care about him. So watch your step." His words are intimidating, but his lips quirk upward into a half grin, which Blaine returns.

"You have nothing to worry about," Blaine responds softly. Puck doesn't miss the look he gives Kurt, doesn't miss the way his eyes seem to shine when they land on Kurt. Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand one last time. "I'll wait for you outside," he tells Kurt. He gives Puck one last look. "Congratulations," he says.

"You too," Puck replies as Blaine turns and walks away. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.

"That could have gone worse, I suppose," he murmurs, though he looks at Puck sternly, as though reprimanding a child. Puck looks back innocently.

They're interrupted by Finn, who's still grinning happily from the win. He comes up from behind Puck and claps him on the back. "Hey dude, they're waiting for us," he says. Puck nods his understanding, though he's still watching Kurt, who looks a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. Finn follows Puck's gaze and meets his brother's eye. "Kurt, you were awesome," Finn offers, and Kurt's smile changes from uncomfortable to sincere.

"Thank you, Finn," he replies primly. "So were you. Really," he looks from Finn to Puck and back again. "You deserved it. You'll kill at nationals." No one misses the slight pain in Kurt's voice as he says this, but it goes unmentioned.

There's a silence for a moment, and it nearly stretches into an uncomfortable scene when Finn decides he can't help it and pulls Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt stiffens before relaxing into it. Finn's been surprisingly touchy-feely with him lately, and he's become used to the frequent hugging. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Kurt has found that he likes having a brother, and he suspects Finn feels the same way.

"Kurt."

It's Blaine. Finn lets go and steps back as Kurt turns to see his boyfriend- _boyfriend!_- approaching. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he says to Finn before turning back to his boyfriend- _boyfriend!_- with a half smile. "Thad wants to head out." Kurt nods.

"Sure. I'll see you at home, Finn," he tells his brother. "And- thank you, Noah." He and Puck exchange knowing smiles. "I'll see you around."

"You better, dude," Puck replies gruffly. "We miss you."

Kurt doesn't answer, but the look in his eyes says it all. He turns and follows Blaine. Just before they turn a corner, in plain view of both Puck and Finn, Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's waist, pulls him close, and kisses his temple gently. They turn and disappear.

Puck turns to glance at Finn, whose mouth is hanging open. Puck laughs. "C'mon dude, we should go."

"Are they-" Finn begins, and Puck nods.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Pride tints Puck's tone, and he can't help but smile. Finn closes his mouth.

"You know what, he does," Finn admits softly. "He does look happy," he repeats, as if to himself. His eyes narrow. "Guess I'll have to give Blaine a _talk_ about his _intentions_." His words are ominous and almost threatening, in a teddy bear sort of way. Puck suppresses a grin.

"Yeah, you'll have to," he agrees. "Kid needs to know not to hurt our boy." Finn nods absently.

"Yeah," he echoes. He continues watching the spot where Blaine and Kurt had disappeared minutes earlier. At a nudge from Puck, Finn reluctantly turns away and follows his friend out of the auditorium.


End file.
